


Building Bridges

by Dhar_Sii



Series: Of Horse Feathers and Ninja [2]
Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Curses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhar_Sii/pseuds/Dhar_Sii
Summary: Percia and Butsuma had a third child. It had been entirely on accident, the teas should have prevented pregnancy,and though they both loved their youngest as they did his siblings, they grieved the burden he was forced to bear alongside his mother.The youngest Senju Brother is born a Pegasus, bearing the shape of his mothers curse.This story follows Kibashima as he follows his mothers hoofprints, of ending up in the middle of very "inconvenient" situations and trying to bullshit his way out.This is a oneshot for now like the other story in this verse, and may or may not be expanded on.((((This is an alternate storyline divergent from the original son of a dam verse))))
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Senju Butsuma, Senju Butsuma/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Of Horse Feathers and Ninja [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122182
Kudos: 9





	Building Bridges

Kibashima was a largely happy child. To most he seemed entirely without care, and he was a bright ball of effervescent joy to the compound. He tried his hardest to be helpful, enjoyed playing with the younger children and teasing the elder ones. Prancing about the compound with high hooves and a high whined laugh.

However Percia saw the strain that sometimes bowed her youngest child's head, saw how he fidgeted and worried when they had to stay home when their family went out to battle, the way he paced anxiously knowing the danger his father and brothers were in. 

She knew he felt left out of many activities, even if he worked hard to train as much as his form allowed alongside his siblings. 

Knew he was jealous at times of how much easier many things would be for him with a human form, rather than an equine one. 

She knew he was so helpful around the compound because he was guilty over not helping the clan outside of it like his agemates. At time she saw many parallels between him and herself, when she was young and tried to help her mother best she could, never quite able to escape the shadow that clung to her. Always wondering if she were a burden. Something she never quite managed to leave behind her.

Her poor mother had gone through so much for Percia, and though she knew Sally would disapprove, Percia wished she could have done more to pay her back.

She caught glimpses of the same guilt and doubt in the occasional slump of downy brown wings. The watery shine to sea green eyes. The face hidden shyly in a messy mane. 

She saw, and she tried, but as Kibashima got older she knew her reassurances and attempts to comfort and give him purpose were becoming less and less effective. 

She wondered if this was how her mother felt, when Percia always tried to carry her own share and more of burdens, when she smiled and assured she was fine because she hadn't wanted to put more on her mother's shoulders, when she had smiled and laughed through her pain because she never wanted her mom to blame herself for Percia's shortcomings.

Probably.  
‐-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kibashima swished his tail in a jaunty farewell as he finished helping old Haruto with his roof repairs. Done carrying and lifting things for the old clan artisan he couldn't help the way his eyes strayed to a returning boarder squad as he made his way home.

The young foal watched out of the corner of his eye, and something in him twisted at the thought that he should be out there to. His brothers had been running missions at his age for years! He was the only child thriteen springs old who had never so much as been beyond the the gate. Huffing he fluttered his wings.

He was sure that would change though. It had to. He had finally finished fledging, mother had even taken him flying even if they only circled the compound. 

He knew mother went out on occasional missions, knew she helped watch the boarder and even carried messages to Uzushio on rare occasions. Sure their existence was a close kept secret outside their clan and their Uzumaki cousins but if mother could do it so could he!

Kibashima was tired of simply sitting on his haunches as his clan, as his family, his brothers, put themselves at risk. They would see surely father would see reason.

‐‐----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No."

Kibashima reared his headback. No?! 'Father, please, I can do it, I can be of more use to the clan than this!' Itama stood Beside him, dutifully translating. He had asked Tobirama but his albino sibling had been even more against his going out than father and refused to act as translator.

He knew Itama agreed with Tou-san but his youngest elder sibling at least was willing to humor him. It hurt. Did they have so little faith in him just because of the curse? "I said no and that's final Kibashima, you're not ready for missions."

Kibashima huffed in frustration and pawed the floorboards of father's office. 'Then when!? I'm almost twice the age of most who are already running begginer missions!? I can fly now, I can do Jutsu, I know how to defend myself, and I know nit to get caught! Mother runs missions! What's different about me!'

Itama relays his younger siblings words, but Butsuma will not be swayed. "This is not a debate. As both you're clan head, and your father I have given my awnser, and that will not change. You are to young, to inexperienced, you are not yet ready for the field. Now I will hear no more of this, Itama go with your brother and help him blow off some steam."

Kibashima screams in frustration, stomping a hoof and storming out of the office. Itama hurridly giving their father a shallow bow of respect and apologizing as he went after his brother. Butsuma sighed. Ribbing his temples as they went.

When would Kibashima understand, they were just trying to protect. He didn't want Percia going out either, but sometimes it was unavoidable. Kibashima didn't have his mother's years of battle experience, and he still struggled with the strange mist technique Percia utilized to disguise her more unusual traits. 

Butsuma had already had to many close calls with his family. He could not bare for one to be just that little bit to late.

‐---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kibashima's brother's tried to cheer him up that night but the youngest refused. Turning away from Itama and Kawarama, glaring at Tobirama, still angry at his Aniki's refusal of support, and ignoring Hashirama no matter the eldest's wails or pouting.

For a week he sulked and stewed and imagined ways to prove himself. For a week he waited and considered and planned. So at the end of that week he came to a decision. 

He waited until nightfall, he had heard father talking about a bandit encampment that was growing to near their boarder, Tobirama and Hashirama Anijas had been sent to Uzushio just the other day with Mother at request of Hashirama's intended princess Mito. Something about a lovers festival that was of great importance on the island. 

It was the perfect time. He could find the camp and sneak in. Hide his wings and eyes (what with how unusual they were for.a horse) with the mist, and gather information to relay back to the clan. Easy, and if anything happened he was sure he could handle a few measly bandits.

What could go wrong?


End file.
